brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Tim Allender's Story (Part 2)
' ' A Bad Move Early meeting- It was about 4:00 in the morning on a Wednesday when my phone rang. I answered and it turned out to be Eric! We hadn't been getting along too well, over the past few months. He was starting to get on my nerves when he would tell me all these old sayings that i didn't understand or when he would give me missions that were so stupid and unimportant. I didn't want stupid missions i wanted exciting missions. And today over the phone, i was ready to finally tell him that. "Hello Tim" he said in his usual calm and collected voice. "Hey Eric." "Can you meet me at the park?" he said. I was shocked to hear that, maybe I would finally have a real mission. "Sure, I'll be right down" i said. Then he hung up. I quickly got ready and quietly headed to the old park. At first i didn't see anyone, but as i looked around i saw Eric quietly sitting under an old maple tree. I sat down with him without talking, we were both staring into the sky. We sat there for about 7 minutes before I finally spoke. "Eric, i want to have a REAL mission." "One that will make me a hero." Eric spoke up and said "Good things come to those who wait." This made me even more angry, but i tried not to show my frustration. "I called you hear to tell you something important." said Eric. "Tomorrow during lunch, all fighters members are needed to report to room number R6 for a meeting." I almost lept into the air to shout with glee. Even though it was just a meeting, it could lead to something bigger. Like the cool mission i was waiting for! "I'll be there." i shouted. We sat there for a few more minutes before i realized that he had nothing more to say. So i left. School- It was hard trying to make it through the school day. I had to tell someone about the great honer i was going to have, to actually meet all the Fighters members and go on a mission with them! There was only one person i knew i could trust, to tell. And that person was James. I met James outside for recess. "Hey James i have great news." i shouted. "What is it?" "Tomorrow during lunch there is a meeting with all the fighters members." "They will probably give me a super-cool mission, finally." James seemed happy for me and he said "What room?" I probably wouldn't have told most people what room, but i had known James for years, i could always count on him. "Room R6" i whispered. James seemed satisfied and told me good luck. He then ran into the school. The entire day i didn't see Eric, but i knew he was around. For the rest of the day (when no-one was looking) I would practice on my fighting moves. After all i sure would need them for the great mission i was about to have. That night i couldn't go to sleep, my mind was to busy,buzzing around with awesome thoughts of the adventures I would have tomorrow. I could picture it now. I would be cheered on by the entire school. i would be a legend, i would be popular, i would be... a hero. The argument- The day finally came. It felt like I had been waiting for months to see this great meeting. I barely paid attention during class. I was WAAAY to excited to listen to the boring things they had to say.when lunch finally came around i slipped out of sight and sneaked over to the meeting place. It was a medium sized room that had no computers,desks, or much of anything inside of it. The room was extremely quiet and no-one was there except for Eric! He was writing down plans on a board. "Where are the others?" i asked. I was getting worried. what if he was just kidding and they wouldn't show up at all? "They will take a while to get hear." "For now, just sit down and relax." I sat for a while as quiet as i could, but finally i couldn't take it anymore. "What is the meeting about." "What mission will they put me on?" Eric looked at me with a confused look on his face. "You aren't going on a mission." "I told you before: good things come to those who wait." At first i was shocked, but then i got ANGRY! "STOP IT!" i yelled. "I am tired of this, i am tired of you!" "I am tired of you telling me your dumb sayings that make no sense!" "What kind of hero are you!" "You can't even put me on a real mission!" "All you care about is yourself!" I was yelling so loud i was surprised a teacher didn't hear it and come into the room. I didn't say anything else. I just stood there giving Eric the dirtiest look i had. He looked at me like he didn't know me anymore. I didn't care what he would say. I was tired of him and i wasn't afraid to show it. And then....it happened. I was so upset, so angry, so hateful. That I had no-time to see it coming... neither of us saw it coming. It is just amazing how something can turn from bad to worse is just seconds. Both doors leading into the room burst open! And Tons of THEY members came charging into the room!...It was an ambush! Taken by surprise- Before Eric and I could react we were pumbled by the kids and i felt a sharp pain in my side. I tried to stand up but it was no-use i was being pushed down. I frantically looked up trying to find Eric...but he was gone. THIS was the real deal. This time there was no-one there too save me. I was on my own. I managed to finally stand up and get out of the large crowd. But as soon as I did, tons of the kids broke out of the group and started coming toward me! I quickly ducked and missed being hit by a fist. Two of the kids tried to drag me back into the large crowd, but i was to strong for them. As i punched a kid in the stomach, I once again looked out for Eric. He was still no-where to be seen. One of the kids twisted my arm and through me onto the floor, causing me to hit my face. He was about to do a body slam on me but i twisted around and tripped him into another THEY member. More attention was starting to be focused on me and more kids came my way to subdue me. I kicked one in his chest and threw another kid into a wall. I started to make my way towards a door but i was caught by my shoulder and dragged back in. Eight more kids came my way and although i tried my best to get away from them, it was no good. They cornered me in the back of the room and began to punch me in my stomach and shoulders. Just as the kids started to go for my face, tons of kids from the fighters club came pouring into the room! I was saved! Two kids from my side, were able to get the THEY members away from me. And I started to look again for Eric. There was still no sign of him anywhere. Once again,another THEY member jumped at me and elbowed me in the side of my face. I started to wobble backwards and he kept on hitting me! After a while I was able to counter-attack one of his punches and then i tripped him. My victory was short-lived though, because three more THEY members tackled me to the ground and once again, started to punch me. When i finally got out of the crowd of kids, i was hurting all over and I started to call for Eric. After a while someone from my side picked me up and took me outside. I looked up at him, but it wasn't Eric, it was just another random fighter from our side. He ran back into the battle and left me out there with all the other injured kids from our side. As i lied there i started to figure out where I went wrong. How did they know we were there?... Finally, I figured it out. A bad move- Finally it all made sense to me. There was only ONE, outside person that would know about this meeting. A person i had trusted for years. And that person was none other than James! As i fighters member, one of your main requirements is to use your head when making decisions. And lets face it I hadn't used my head to think this out at all. No-wonder Eric didn't trust me with any REAL missions, I was so stupid i couldn't see the enemy EVEN when it was right in front of me! I had failed everyone, myself,my team,and even Eric, who always there for me. "What kind of member am I?" I thought to myself. But then i thought the way Eric would have wanted me to think. There are two options 1.I could lie there a whimper to myself like a baby. or 2.I could do what Eric would want me too do, and keep on fighting as best as i could. And i picked 2. As i began to stand up, I saw a bulky kid, followed by two others run out of the battle! The bulky kid was not from our side and he looked pretty angry. He ordered the other two, to go back into the battle at different angles. But he stayed outside and kept running away. I got a pretty good glimpse of his face and it looked exactly like the pictures Eric had shown me that Talon looked like! That had to be Talon! If Talon got away again, all hopes of avoiding a war would be crushed.....I had to stop him. A battle with Talon- Even though i was limping, i ran after Talon as fast as i could. He saw me for sure, but that didn't slow him down. He was starting to leave school bounderees! And if i didn't catch him quick, i would miss my next class! He jumped over a fence and ran through a swampy part of grass. But that didn't slow me down. I could tell he was heading for some large housing additions that weren't very far away. If he got there i wouldn't be able to find him. I started to run faster, however Talon started to throw rocks back at me. I dodged some of them, but one hit me in the leg and i began to slow down. I threw a rock back at him and it hit him in his back! As he started to slow down i ran faster to catch up. I almost caught him by the collar of his shirt but he quickly jerked away and ran faster than before! I shouted for him to stop but it was no use. He started to zig-zag to try to confuse me but that didn't work. I started to slow down, i was getting to tired, and i was starting to sweat. But just as i was about to give up i remembered the time I had done 157 push-ups. If i could do that then i could certainly run faster than dumb-old-Talon. I started to run a little more faster. Talon was running so fast he didn't see the small hole that had been dug. His leg got stuck inside of it and he fell hard on the ground! He tried to get back up but it was to-late i had got him! It wasn't over yet though. "Fine you've caught me." "But lets see if you are as good of a fighter as you are a runner." He laughed. "Bring it on!" i yelled. And so...the fight began. Talon punched me in the stomach and kneed me in my side. I then got him in a choke-hold and elbowed him in the back. He fell to the ground but then tripped me! he got up really fast and started to step on my spine! As i yelled out in pain he just laughed! I grabbed a stick and threw it at his face. Talon stumbled backwards And i began to punch him in the chest. But before I could react he caught my fist and twisted my arm! I cried out in pain, but he didn't care, he just kept on laughing. Finally i was able to push him back and keep on fighting. As he was stumbling backwards I ran over and kicked him in his stomach he fell down to the ground and gave an angry yell. He tried to kick me but i stepped back before he could manage it. Eric once told me that you could tell a lot about a person by looking into there eyes. And by the looks of it, Talon's eyes were telling me that he was getting really angry. Talon hopped up and ran towards me as fast as he could, he was able to knock me down but i was able to kick him hard in his side on my way down. Talon shouted out in pain as i got back up and hit him in the back of his head. Finally,just as i was about to do a body slam to finish it all off Talon spoke up in his scratchy,intimidating voice. "STOP!...I....surrender....you win!!" he yelled. I was overcome with joy at my great victory and i started to celebrate when i remembered the bad news,: WHERE WAS ERIC!? Blamed- I thought i was a hero that day...one of the best fighter members there ever was or will be...I was wrong. I may have caught Talon and stopped a potential war...but i was still going to be held responsible for the ambush and for all the injuries that my teammates suffered that day. Later on that week i got word from one of my teammates that there was going to be a very serious meeting during lunch to discuss the ambush on Wednesday. It was then that i started to get worried. They would most likely fire me for what i had done. That day as i was walking towards the meeting place i kept thinking to myself "Why did i have to open my big, fat mouth!?" But there was no changing the future now. I was going to be fired and that was that. I walked into the room and it was just as quiet as before, except this time, all the members were there! They were just so afraid that they would be blamed that they were to afraid to talk. I quietly sat down and just kept starring at my feet. Finally the leader of the fighters club came up in front of us all and started to speak "As you all know...no-one has taken responsibility for the attack on Wednesday." "So now (after using spy impute) we now know who to blame this horrible ambush on....." I was starting to sweat they obviously knew it was me by now. The leader began to talk to us again, but right before he could speak, a voice shouted "Stop!" I turned around to see who it was. I was happy to see that it was Eric! He looked okay besides a few bruises and cuts around his face. I had no-idea what he was about to say...but even today i am still shocked about it. After pausing a moment Eric continued "I take FULL responsibility for this attack!" I was stunned by what he had just said. Eric KNEW that it was my fault that the attack happened yet he took the blame for me! Everyone (even the leader) was shocked by this turn of events. "Are you sure about that Eric?" the leader said "I was about to call on Tim." All eyes shifted to me. I could tell that they were all up-set. Eric continued to say "I am sure." I was about to yell out that it was ALL my fault but that would only make Eric mad. Finally (after waiting a while) the leader said "Even though you have been a great member Eric, we all know what must happen to anyone who discloses our whereabouts and information." "I am sorry Eric... but you are fired." And just like that it was over...all the kids left and the room was empty. I just sat there, though. I was still stunned by what Eric had just done. I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Eric (i could tell without looking). "Why...why did you do that for me?" i asked. Eric looked up at the sky and said the words i would never forget: "I have had many great adventures and acts of bravery...but you are just beginning Tim!" "Promise me...that you will never give up Tim...can you promise me that?" i started to feel a tear come to my eye. I was able to say "Yes....yes i promise to NEVER give up..." I started to cry and cover my eyes, but that couldn't change what had just happened. Finally when i was done crying i looked up and was about to say more to Eric...but he was gone. Tim Allender- I never did see Eric again. But do i really need to? In my opinion his words and stories will always be with me, no-matter what. After that day I realized that i really needed to shape-up, because this time Eric wouldn't be there to save me again. After that day i made it a goal of mine to act more like Eric would have wanted me too. And you should know by now that when i make a goal for myself...i always accomplish it.